


what happens in the club (stays in the club)

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinda, Kinky Fucks Discord, Nightclub shenanigans, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, sleuthing bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: Betty and Jughead end up at a nightclub on a Saturday night; after having received a “hot and promising lead” on an article they’re putting together for their online newspaper exposing an infamous drug ring...or...Betty orgasms when the beat drops.





	what happens in the club (stays in the club)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a silly little concept in the place of “kinky-fucks” on this wholesome Sunday morning. 
> 
> And now here we are.  
> (mainly thanks to the immense amount of peer pressure that was forced on me. but I’m definitely not complaining... hope this reaches expectations... eeek..)

When Betty came to him with her plan, he mentioned no less than five times that she was crazy. “You can’t actually be serious, Betts?”

“Jug, this is the best lead we have!” She argued. “Please…. just one night.”

Betty Cooper never pleaded; but Jughead quickly learned when Betty Cooper does plead, he can’t say no.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When Saturday night rolled around, Jughead begrudgingly climbed into the Uber that Betty had ordered for them. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” He sulked in the backseat, alongside an overly excited Betty.

“This will do amazing things for our expose, Jug. This will bring so much traffic to our site!”

“At what cost, Betty?”

Betty sighed. “It’s one night.” Turning to face him. “We can go back to regular Betty and Jughead tomorrow. I promise. But, tonight, we can pretend we go to raves every other weekend. We can pretend that we know all of the music that’s playing. We’ll pretend we know when the beat is going to drop. Can you pretend with me?” Batting her lashes, Jughead let his head fall back on the seat.

“ _Fine_.”

Betty clasped her hands together in excitement, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek, “I love you, Juggie.”  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
After finally entering the club, Jughead’s senses are overwhelmed and in overdrive. There are lights flashing, smoke machines and sweaty bodies everywhere. His hand finds Betty’s lower back and guides her to a spare table with two stools.

“This is definitely not our kind of scene, Betty.” Jughead observes, his eyes scanning the room. Taking in the people dancing, grinding, sweating. All without a single care in the world. Almost like, within this room, they can be free: forget what’s waiting for them outside of these walls.

Suddenly Betty grabs Jughead’s hand, and he’s confused and perplexed. “Betts, what are you doing?”

“Dancing, Juggie. Dance with me....”

He glances around the room, and decides no one is actually watching them ( _him_ ) and lets out a defeated groan. He links his fingers with Betty’s and follows her out to the crowded and hot dance floor.

It takes mere minutes, but all Jughead can hear is the beat and the bass in his ears, and all he can feel is Betty’s hands everywhere.

When she pulls back, he notices he can no longer see any of that emerald green in her eyes. It’s all lust and want.

Betty stands on her tippy toes, and leans into his ear, whispering hot and heavy, “Make me completely let go, Juggie....” Pulling his hand down between her legs.

“Betts….” he urges, “What…. what are you doing?”

“Letting go, just for a while.” She lets out a heady moan as she feels his finger trace her, with just her (now wet) cotton panties stopping him from slipping a finger in.

Jughead pushes her tangled hair to the side, exposing her neck to him, leaning forward to her ear, it’s his turn to return the hot and intoxicating words, “Do you want me make you cum on this dance floor, Elizabeth? Do you want to scream my name alongside the music?”

Betty fists his shirt and pulls him down to her eye level, “fuck, _yes_.”

Jughead smirks, “If that’s what my girl wants.” Feeling the familiar twitch between his own legs, he moves her soaked panties to the side, and decides there is no time for teasing tonight.

The rhythm of the music picks up, and he can feel her breathing increase against his skin. He runs his finger up her folds, groaning at just how wet she is. When she whines his name against his neck, all bets are off and he slips two fingers in, and smirks at the small yelp he hears leave her lips. “No fucking about.” He whispers in her ear.

It’s not long after that that Betty is fucking his fingers. It started as him pumping, but it got to a point in the song where Betty seemed to want more. As she’s panting in his ear, his thumb moves to find her clit. It’s like she can feel his presence, whimpering in his ear, begging and pleading for him to just touch her.

Pressing the pad of his thumb to her clit, he can feel the bass pumping. Beginning to rub slow circles, he feels her already tighten around his fingers. Her own movements are slowing. “How badly do you need to cum, Betty?” Jughead teases, his thumb stills, and presses firmly onto her pulsing bud.

Pulling away slightly, she notices the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “How badly do you need to me scream your name, Juggie?”

Jughead clenches his jaw, and feels the corner of his mouth rise ever so slightly, “More than you can imagine.” Grabbing a fistful of Betty’s hair, he pulls her head back, exposing her neck once again. Leaning forward, he bares his teeth and finds the exact spot where he knows, she’ll lose her mind.

Bearing down on her neck, he notices the shift in the beat slowing slightly. His thumb begins rubbing lazy circles on her clit, and his mouth slowly nibbling at her neck. Once her body starts bucking toward his hand, he once again notices the beat has picked up.

Working his thumb that little bit faster, he sucks that little bit harder on her neck. When she moans in his ear, telling him to ‘ _keep going, for the love of fuck... do. not. stop’_. He knows she’s close. His fingers are coated, and her clit is thumping against the pad of his thumb.

Satisfied with the mark that’ll be on her neck in a matter of minutes, Jughead focuses his hand on her cunt. Knowing that the second he curls his fingers inside, and presses that little bit harder on her clit, whilst picking up the pace of those lazy circles, the room around them will disappear.   
It’ll be Betty. It’ll be Jughead. And it’ll the beat of the music.

Feeling like he already knows this song, and having spent some time wandering around the club, Jughead can sense the song is drawing to its peak....very soon. Betty is a writhing mess in his arms, and he knows, he can feel her orgasm building. She’s tightened around his fingers, and she’s dripping all over his hand. The panting, moaning and profanities she’s dropping in his ear are a dead giveaway.

Turning his head slightly, his tongue traces the shell of her ear, “Cum for me, Betty. Fuck my hand.”

“Jug...” she whines in his ear, her movements becoming erratic and sloppy on his fingers. “I’m...close.....” her words staggered, and breathless.

Jughead quickly scans the room and listens to the music, and decides it’s time. “I hope you’re ready, Betty.” he warns. Slowly curling his fingers, and picking up the pace of his thumb on her clit, it’s only seconds later that the room explodes in a flurry of a bright lights, heaving bodies, and Betty gasping his name against his skin.

He has one hand in her hair, and the other working her through the orgasm. She’s out of breath and her body feels limp in his arms. He can’t help the satisfied and cocky grin that forms. “Good, Betts?” he teases, slowly removing his hand from her panties.

She pulls away, gingerly, her hands on his arms, steading herself on jelly legs. Chewing on her lip, her eyes widen as he pops his fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean.

Grabbing either side of his face, Betty pulls him down and crushes her lips to his, her tongue licking his bottom lip. Once his mouth opens and grants her access, she chases his tongue with her own. Betty moans into his mouth, and Jughead grabs her waist and pulls her flush against him. Continuing their dance for a while longer, they eventually break apart, both flushed and breathless.

“Juggie…”

“Can we go home, Betty?” He asks, reaching for her hand, and placing it against his erection.

“I feel like we haven’t accomplished what we needed to…” she replies, “I can help with this though.” Her hand gripping his cock through his denim, and motioning toward a dark corner of the room. “What do you say, Juggie?”

Jughead follows her line of sight, and there’s a small thrill bubbling away low in his belly. He turns his attention back to Betty, who’s looking wide-eyed and nothing like the Riverdale Betty Cooper from years ago - nothing like pastels and extracurriculars. She looks ravenous and hungry. He runs his finger along her lip, and groans as she darts her tongue out to lick the tip of his finger.

“Can I cum in here?”

Placing his finger into her mouth, and having her sucking ever so slightly, the eyes she returns tells him everything he needs to know.

Betty grins, taking his hand and pulling him into the direction of the darkest, furthest corner of the club. Pushing him against the wall, Betty doesn’t break eye contact as she drops to her knees.

He watches intently as she expertly unbuckles his belt, pops the button of his jeans and pulls down his zipper. Betty chews her lip as it’s apparent he seems to have forgotten his own underwear for the evening. Looking up at him through long lashes, he smirks and shrugs, mouthing ‘ _oops_ ’ at the revelation.

She shuffles closer on her knees ignoring the stickiness beneath, and reaches for his cock. Wrapping her manicured hand - her nails painted a pretty pink - around the base of his cock, she looks up at him and simply mouths, “No fucking about.” Before winking, hallowing her cheeks and wrapping her lips around him.

Feeling his hand grab a fistful of her hair, guiding her to take him deeper, she lets out a strangled moan and clenches her thighs together as she feels him hit the very back of her throat.

With the music pumping behind them, Betty focuses on the sounds coming from above her. Unadulterated moans and groans. Words of encouragement, words of praise, ‘ _such a good girl, taking me in your pretty mouth_ ,’ and she reaches around to grab his ass cheeks as best as she can over the denim of his jeans, pushing him closer to her face.

Knowing that Jughead doesn’t mind some pain when he’s receiving, Betty ever so lightly drags her teeth up and down his shaft, grinning around him as she sees his head fall against the wall behind him. Swirling her tongue around the tip, Betty’s hand works the base whilst her mouth focuses on his head.

She notices that her own rhythm is matching the music, just like when they were on the dance floor. Betty moans around him as the ache between her legs intensifies with the beat and bass of the music around them. Increasing the speed of her mouth and her hand, Jughead’s thrusts get sloppier. The grip on her hair tightens, and looking up at him, his eyes are squeezed shut.

Betty can see his chest rising and falling in rapid succession, a telltale sign that he’s close. His mouth falls open as she continues to increase her speed. He mutters something from above, and she’s sure that it was something along the lines of being close.

As the music behind them gets louder, and faster, Jughead pulls on Betty’s hair harder. The slight sting of her hair being pulled from her scalp urging her on, Betty continues to work him.

(Jughead knows she also encourages elements of pain and there’s pleasure involved.)

It’s one of the many things they’ve experimented with. Both have grown to be able to express what they enjoy, and what they don’t. One being, they both enjoy the thrill of sexual acts in public; the idea of getting caught. The other being, the introduction of pain when pleasure is involved; hair pulling, spanking and biting.

It’s only when his body jerks and stills in front of her that Betty knows she’s been distracted. Relaxing her entire body, she closes her eyes as she feels his warmth coat her tongue. Betty briefly opens her eyes to see Jughead above her, his hands covering his eyes and his mouth open. As she works him through his release, his body once again jerks, as she pulls her mouth away from his cock. Bringing her hand to wipe at her mouth, Betty slowly stands and watches him as he tucks himself away, and does his jeans up.

“Elizabeth Cooper.” He murmurs under his breath, “What am I going to do with you?”

Betty once again, stands up on her tippy toes and places a kiss on his lips, “Maybe you should take me home and punish me for being a naughty girl in public?”

Jughead looks at her through heavy, satisfied eyes, “What about our report?” He questions.

“We can come back next weekend. Right now though, I wanna go home.” Winking at her confused boyfriend, Betty links her fingers through his and drags him back through the crowd, out the front doors and back onto the street.  
.  
.  
.  
They return home not long after leaving the club. After fumbling through the front door, it doesn’t take long for Jughead to return Betty’s favour from earlier, right on the floor of their apartment. They never make it to the bedroom either.

“So, next weekend?” Jughead asks, his finger tracing Betty’s spine, as she curls against him on their couch.

“Definitely next weekend, Juggie.” She giggles. “And maybe we’ll actually get the story we were meant to get tonight.”

“I dunno, Betts. I like this story.”

Betty rolls over to face him, “You, Forsythe, are a terrible smooth talker.” She teases.

“Apparently not, because well, I have had you on your knees twice now tonight, so…”

Planting her finger against his lips, she whispers, “Hush.”

“Make me.” He challenges.

“Oh. You are on….” throwing her left leg over his legs to straddle him, she leans down and presses her lips to his, all the while sinking down on his already erect cock. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me over on tumblr - @smoochmejuggie
> 
> comments are appreciated. x


End file.
